XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility!
is the third episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Episode Plot Serena decides to go on a Pokémon journey and her mother wishes her luck. Meanwhile Ash registers for the Kalos League and is accompanied by Clemont and his sister Bonnie. Ash calls Professor Oak on the PC, and shows off his new Froakie to the professor. Ash is about to begin his depature to Santalune City, when Clemont and Bonnie ask to join him on his journey. Ash accepts. The three depart, and are walking through a forest when a berry drops from the treetops, and a Dedenne comes running after it. Bonnie is overjoyed at the sight of the Dedenne, and thinks that it's cute. The Dedenne and Ash's Pikachu have a stare down, and their cheek puches release electricity to communicate with each other. Bonnie asks her brother if she can keep Dedenne, and Clemont allows her. Bonnie is about the give the berry that dropped from the trees back to Dedenne when a wild Fletchling swoops down from the sky, steals the berry out of Bonnie's hand, and eats it whole. Dedenne cries and runs away, saddening Bonnie, as Clemont says that Dedenne might not come back. Ash's Froakie is enraged, and attempts to attack Fletchling. However, the Pokémon's speed and flight prevent Froakie from landing a hit. Ash attempts to stop Froakie from attacking so that they can form a strategy, but the frog Pokémon's stubborness wins out. Eventually, Ash manages to calm down Froakie, and begins to plan out a strategy. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is flying in their hot air balloon. James complains that he is hungry, as the croissant he was about to eat earlier was stolen. Meowth breaks out some sandwiches, which are promptly stolen by an Inkay. This troublesome Pokémon was also the thief of James's croissant. James offers the Pokémon some more sandwiches, distracting it. James throws a Pokéball at the Inkay and catches it, much to the surprise of Jessie and Meowth. Clemont pulls out an invention of his that is supossed to draw out bird Pokémon. However, the machine (which resembles a record player) instead draws out a swarm of Beedrill. As Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont are running away, Clemont attempts to play the machine faster, in hopes of it working. The machine instead explodes, sending the three flying into a large ravine. Clemont is discouraged at his failure of a machine, but Ash encourages him by saying that attracting all those Beedrill was no small feat. The Fletchling from earlier flies overhead, laughing at the trio. Ash forms a new strategy to catch Fletchling, using the cliffs of the ravine. Ash begins another battle with Fletchling, and uses Froakie. Ash's Froakie uses the cliffs of the ravine to bring itself to the same height as Fletchling, and manages to knock Fletchling out of the air with a Bubble attack. Ash throws a Pokéball but the bird Pokémon manages to escape. Froakie creates a fake version of itself using it's "frubbles" (the same bubbles that go around the Pokémon's neck), which Fletchling gets caught in. Froakie knocks Fletchling out of the air again, this time with a Water Pulse attack. Ash throws another Pokéball, and manages to capture Fletchling. The Dedenne from earlier hides behind a rock and observes the three heroes as they continue their journey to Santalune City. The episode ends with Serena visiting Professor Sycamore's lab, which is still partially damaged from the previous episode. Serena asks about Ash, and Sycamore tells her that he is headed to the Santalune City Gym. One of Sycamore's assistants brings out the three starter Pokémon (Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie) for Serena to choose. Debuts ;Human Nurse Joy (Kalos) ;Pokémon *Ash's Fletchling *Inkay (James') *Chespin *Fennekin *Clemont's Dedenne Trivia *This is the first time where Ash turns his hat around in the Kalos region. *Serena arrives at Professor Sycamore's lab and finds out the trainer she saw on the news is named Ash Ketchum, confirming she knew Ash sometime before he became a Pokémon Trainer. This is also shown in a flashback in the previous episode. *Serena concentrated on looking cute at the beginning of the episode, suggesting that she may have a crush on Ash. *"Who's that Pokemon?": Fletchling (US) *"Pokemon Quiz": Inkay (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Sou Toyama Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors